<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Oak by hollisvee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410519">Black Oak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollisvee/pseuds/hollisvee'>hollisvee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bughead is Investigating, Cheerleader Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom &amp; Betty Cooper Friendship, Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Mystery, Some Humor, Supernatural Monster, kind of slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollisvee/pseuds/hollisvee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz go missing during summer break, two unlikely social groups are brought together to search for their lost friends. Jughead Jones meets Betty Cooper, and despite their differences, find they have more in common than they thought.</p><p>However, when they go into the Black Oak woods they find a lot more than they ever intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Oak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>black oak is a story inspired by a fic i wrote on wattpad without finishing, but i still have the plans for it. so im finishing it here! enjoy &lt;3 (also, apologize for the short chapters! don't worry though, they should get progressively longer)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody would probably ever believe him when he told them the story of the things he and his friends saw in the Black Oak Woods.</p>
<p>The best way to begin the story is the official day it went down, the day Betty had journaled in pink pen. The date, June 5th, the final day of school, and Riverdale's Summer Parade.</p>
<p>Betty Cooper is preparing to perform in front of the Riverdale Football and Cheer float, poms in hand.</p>
<p>"Where is Cheryl?" Betty quietly whispers yells to Veronica Lodge, who looks up frantically. "What do you mean? She's not here?" Veronica asks hushed back and Betty looks around. "No! She'd never miss this- and school today? I hope she's alright." Betty looks off, before finding Brett Weston Wallis almost jogging towards her in a Football uniform.</p>
<p>"Shoot, I gotta handle this. Um, I'll be back in a few, just go grab Reggie and Archie please." Betty quickly explains, and Veronica huffs in annoyance, watching her best friend slink off towards Brett.</p>
<p>Betty crosses her arms as Veronica walks off, and Brett approaches her. "B, please can we talk?"</p>
<p>"No, not after what you did." Betty solidly replies, turning to fix the float and Brett runs a hand through his hair. "Babe, c'mon." He practically pleads and she spins on her cheer shoes. "Don't call me that."</p>
<p>"Why?" Brett sighs in frustration and Betty stares coldly. "You lost the right to call me that when you cheated on me and treated me like complete garbage.</p>
<p>"You're still mad about that? It wasn't even real cheating I just-" He attempts to defend himself against the furious girl with sad eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes!" She yells, exasperated with his delusions and he flinches. Betty never yells, not once in the whole time they had been together.</p>
<p>"It didn't mean anything." He continues his poor defense, causing Betty to snort and shake her head. </p>
<p>"Please, Brett. For both my sake and yours, get on the damn float and don't talk to me. I can't deal with you right now and if you want to talk to me so badly, please find a different time to do it and get out of my way."</p>
<p>Brett stares at her for a moment before over-exaggerating his movements towards the float, Betty walking to the front of the blue and gold float, ponytail swinging with a cheer bow in it as she fixes her face again. The stress was seeping in now, Cheryl wasn't here and she was expected to lead the cheerleaders. </p>
<p>Within minutes the parade starts, and floats start moving.</p>
<p>Betty quickly takes Cheryl's center spot, Veronica, behind her in the formation.</p>
<p>They begin walking through the town, and Bettys in center front, waving poms and chanting cheers as people are lined up on the road to watch. The sunshine has already begun heating the pavement of Riverdale's roads, worn by decades as sweat forms on the back of Betty's neck.</p>
<p>The wind is high today, causing Betty's ponytail to whip in it, a fake smile on her face as she does a cartwheel into a back handspring before jumping up and waving with a cheer. Her feet are going to be aching with the combination of the hot pavement and the cheer shoes with basically no support on the bottom, she dreads tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>A pair of eyes watch her specifically, they belonged to no other than Jughead Jones.</p>
<p>He stands, surrounded by Sweetpea, Fangs, and Joaquin at his side. "Why the hell is Betty Cooper leading them?" Jughead mutters, half to himself, half to his friends.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Sweetpea asks, spitting out his gum to the side. "You don't think that's weird?" Jughead tilts his head over to Sweetpea. "No, what's weird about it?"</p>
<p>Jughead huffs loudly, wishing his friends would put together the very simple pieces of the puzzle. "You don't think it's weird? Toni doesn't show up to her shift today and then is nowhere to be found, and now Cheryl Blossom, her girlfriend isn't leading the cheerleaders."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they're just staying in today?" Fangs asked and Jughead shakes his head. "No way. Somethings wrong. Cheryl would never miss this, even if Toni begged her to."</p>
<p>His eyes divert back to Betty, who is still smiling as the float goes out of view and down the road.</p>
<p>Betty Cooper was a cheerleader co-captain, her parents owned the Register. Most people would take her as a mean girl because she was popular. Betty was the opposite. Betty was actually very sweet, so Jughead had always wondered what made her fall for Brett.</p>
<p>And what made her Cheryl's best friend.</p>
<p>"We need to talk to them." Jughead crosses his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Betty Cooper." A voice says as she stands outside of Pops, beside her standing Kevin Keller, Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge, and Archie Andrews. She turns to see Jughead, who she hadn't talked to in months and furrows a brow. "Jughead? It's been forever." Betty swallows hard. </p>
<p>Reggie shoots a confused look at the others as Betty turns to Jughead and his friends, and Veronica's face falls to stone.</p>
<p>"Have you seen Cheryl lately? Or Toni with her?" Jughead asks, and Veronica wants to ask why Jughead Jones is being so kind to her best friend because she certainly wouldn't be.</p>
<p>"Oh... um no. Wait! Toni's gone too?" Betty looks concerned now, looking back over her shoulder to her friends, her skirt swishing at the sudden movement as she turns back, worry slowly beginning to creep its way up her back.</p>
<p>Being close to Jughead made Betty a bit timid, he had a reputation and she wasn't sure why he was being nice to her. He should hate her guts for representing everything the Southside hates in one blue cheerleading skirt. </p>
<p>"She didn't come in for her shift," Sweetpea interjects between them and everyone seems uneasy, exchanging nervous glances and whispering to one another.</p>
<p>Bettys phone rings loudly, interrupting their conversation as she quickly jumps at the sudden noise. "Oh my gosh, sorry. One moment."  She picks it up and answers the call, walking away. "Hey, mom!" She greets in fake cheer.</p>
<p>"What do you mean Toni didn't show up?" Veronica demands, her eyes widening, and Sweetpea nods.</p>
<p>"No one has been able to find her all day when we saw Cheryl wasn't on the float.." </p>
<p>"We panicked. Cheryl would never miss this, right?" Fangs asked and Archie steps forward. "I don't think we should panic, that's not going to get us anywhere." His attempt to calm down the group when tensions are already high doesn't help at all.</p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>us</em>?" Kevin asks, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Guys." Everyone turns to face Betty, who is holding her phone in her other hand, a fearful expression on her face.</p>
<p>"Toni and Cheryl were just declared officially missing."</p>
<p>Glances are exchanged and at that moment, the two groups share one similar thing.</p>
<p>Fear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>